onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Execution Platform of the King To Ark of Noah
|Conditions = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP = 1097 |Beli = 12582 |Rainbow = |Title = Killer Drunk |TConditions = Clear Chapter |Chapter2 = 2 |Quest2 = Final Promise to Mother |Stamina2 = 12 |Battles2 = 5 |Boss2 = |Conditions2 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP2 = 1098 |Beli2 = 12591 |Rainbow2 = 1 |Title2 = |TConditions2 = |Chapter3 = 3 |Quest3 = Only Room for One King of Pirates! |Stamina3 = 12 |Battles3 = 5 |Boss3 = |Conditions3 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP3 = 1100 |Beli3 = 12596 |Rainbow3 = |Title3 = Wimpy-Hoshi |TConditions3 = Clear Chapter |Chapter4 = 4 |Quest4 = A Cocky Monster |Stamina4 = 12 |Battles4 = 5 |Boss4 = |Conditions4 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP4 = 1100 |Beli4 = 12600 |Rainbow4 = |Title4 = Commander |TConditions4 = Clear Chapter |Chapter5 = 5 |Quest5 = Burning with Rage |Stamina5 = 12 |Battles5 = 7 |Boss5 = |Conditions5 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP5 = 1100 |Beli5 = 12623 |Rainbow5 = |Title5 = |TConditions5 = |Chapter6 = 6 |Quest6 = Vander Decken's Scheme |Stamina6 = 12 |Battles6 = 5 |Boss6 = |Conditions6 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP6 = 1100 |Beli6 = 11624 |Rainbow6 = |Title6 = |TConditions6 = |Chapter7 = 7 |Quest7 = What Those 2 Years Were For |Stamina7 = 12 |Battles7 = 5 |Boss7 = |Conditions7 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP7 = 1101 |Beli7 = 12631 |Rainbow7 = 1 |Title7 = |TConditions7 = |Chapter8 = 8 |Quest8 = Warm-Up for the New World |Stamina8 = 12 |Battles8 = 5 |Boss8 = |Conditions8 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP8 = 1101 |Beli8 = 12650 |Rainbow8 = |Title8 = Jumbo Dumpling |TConditions8 = Clear Chapter |Chapter9 = 9 |Quest9 = Soul's Power Restored |Stamina9 = 12 |Battles9 = 5 |Boss9 = |Conditions9 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP9 = 1102 |Beli9 = 12651 |Rainbow9 = |Title9 = |TConditions9 = |Chapter10 = 10 |Quest10 = Enemy Without Substance |Stamina10 = 12 |Battles10 = 5 |Boss10 = |Conditions10 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP10 = 1102 |Beli10 = 12670 |Rainbow10 = |Title10 = Holy War |TConditions10 = Clear Chapter |Chapter11 = 11 |Quest11 = We're Friends, Aren't We? |Stamina11 = 12 |Battles11 = 5 |Boss11 = |Conditions11 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP11 = 1102 |Beli11 = 12672 |Rainbow11 = |Title11 = |TConditions11 = |Chapter12 = 12 |Quest12 = Showdown! Wadatsumi, The Giant Monk |Stamina12 = 12 |Battles12 = 5 |Boss12 = |Conditions12 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP12 = 1103 |Beli12 = 12690 |Rainbow12 = |Title12 = |TConditions12 = |Chapter13 = 13 |Quest13 = A Frog from a Very Tiny Pond |Stamina13 = 12 |Battles13 = 5 |Boss13 = |Conditions13 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP13 = 1104 |Beli13 = 12692 |Rainbow13 = 1 |Title13 = Ugly Frog |TConditions13 = Clear Chapter |Chapter14 = 14 |Quest14 = To Nothing |Stamina14 = 20 |Battles14 = 7 |Boss14 = |Conditions14 = Story-appropriate characters will be powered up! |EXP14 = 2024 |Beli14 = 24229 |Rainbow14 = 1 |Title14 = Red Hawk Ancient Weapon Poseidon |TConditions14 = Clear Chapter Clear chapter 30 times |Rewards = |RConditions = Clear all chapters in Execution Platform of the King to Ark of Noah }} How to Beat Execution Platform of the King To Ark of Noah *Chapter 1: Mostly grunts, with the exception of a Blue Plated Lobster. Easily beatable with a DEX team using 5+ Zoro or a similar captain. *Chapter 2: Hody puts up a 98 turn immunity buff and 2 turn DEF buff on a 2 turn cooldown and attacks for 8124 damage every 2 turns. Below 50% he heals himself every few turns. Below 20% he heals himself for 829301 HP and attacks for 24000 damage. *Chapter 3: Final Stage has 3 STR grunts and 2 PSY grunts. If you leave just 1 of either color, he'll call in a 2nd of the same color, so you have to take out each of the same color in the same turn. *Chapter 4: Daruma preemptively shuffles your slots randomly (bother, rcv, bad, empty) and has immunity for 99 turns with a 1 turn cooldown. 2nd turn he attacks for 4000 damage and empties all your slots and casts special bind on your middle row for 1 turn. 3rd turn he attacks for 30% of your hp. This repeats until dead. *Chapter 5: Ikaros preemptively attacks for 3000 damage or about 25% of total HP. After 1 turn, Dosun removes all buffs/debuffs and attacks for 8000 damage. After being attacked or loosing his partner, Dosun blows one of your crew members away , doing so upon every of his attacks. He will later clear all debuffs again (at least delay / end-of-turn damage from Diamante) *Chapter 6: Vander Decken preemptively shuffles your orbs to BOMB and empty, has a 7 hit barrier and deals end of turn damage for 99 turns with a 1 turn cooldown. After the first turn, he binds your orbs for 1 turn. *Chapter 7: Hody preemptively puts up 99 turn immunity and 2 turn DEF buffs. He attacks for 8000 damage on a 2 turn cooldown first, then a 1 turn cooldown. He revives with a 99 turn ATK buff and attacks for 12000 damage. Under 20 % he attacks for 24000. *Chapter 8: Hammond preemptively binds your Captain for 1 turn and your left (or right) column crew members for 2 turns, and special binds your top and bottom left characters for 1 turn. Grunts will blind, make / orbs unfavorable and makes it more difficult to land PERFECTs. Weak grunts use moderate healing at end of every turn. *Chapter 9: Zeo preemptively puts up 99 turn immunity buff and 2 turn ATK and DEF buffs. He attacks for 4000 damage on a 1 turn cooldown and cancels damage taken for 1 turn after first attack. After his second attack he changes his type to . *Chapter 10: On Stage 4, Daruma preemptively deals 8000 damage and changes your slots to BLOCK or . Under 50% Daruma will lock the top-left, middle-right, and bottom-left units for two turns and in addition will deal a 2 turn special reverse to the top-right, middle-left, and bottom-right units. Daruma does nothing under 20%. On Stage 5, Ikaros preemptively reduces special charge time for top-right, middle-left, and bottom-right characters for 1 turn. After one turn, Ikaros reduces special charge time once again by one turn to the top-left, middle-right, and bottom-left characters. He will continue in this pattern, reducing special charge time every turn by one. Ikaros makes no change in his attack pattern when under 50%. Under 20%, Ikaros removes one of your characters (in my case the captain) and deals 17,000 damage. *Chapter 11: Dosun preemptively casts immunity for 99 turns. Attacks for 8000 damage on a 2 turn cooldown and blows one of your characters away on his first attack. Under 20% he will use his "Megaboom" attack and will blow away all character's but your captain. *Chapter 12: Wadatsumi preemptively casts immunity for 99 turns and has a 3 turn cooldown and attacks for 12,090 damage. After the first turn, he empties all your orbs. After the fifth turn, he hastes himself. Under 20% he performs a special attack dealing about 28,000 damage. *Chapter 13: Hyouzou preemptively poisons for 8 turns and paralyzes your crew for 1 turn. After 2 turns he puts up an 8 hit barrier that lasts for 8 turns. *Chapter 14: Stage 1: Hody preemptively casts a 2 turn DEF buff and attacks for 4400 damage on a 2 turn cooldown. After being defeated, he fully revives and immediately leaves. Stage 7: Hody preemptively casts immunity for 99 turns and a DEF buff for 2 turns. He attacks for 4400 damage on a 1 turn cooldown and sets your orbs to / /BLOCK and makes it harder to land PERFECTs after 1 turn and every 2 turns. Below 30% HP he attacks for 24000 damage and special binds 4 characters for 2 turns. He revives with 20%? HP immunity and ATK boost for 99 turns, binds your slots for 1 turn and makes it harder to land PERFECTs for 1 turn. Category:Fish-Man Island